


BoomBoom

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the set of Nice! DK finds his hearts only explodes for one person





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me once that they used CGI for Woozi's heart confetti but everyone else had a prop. I could only think of one reason why... Obviously. lol

“Cut!”

The director’s voice was filled with irritation and Seokmin felt lower than the concrete under the fall pad he was standing on. The shooting for “Nice!” had been taking longer than expected since the first day of their three-day shoot, but things had started looking up after the performance and hip hop unit had finished their personal shots. Joshua, Seungkwan, and Junghan had just finished their with no problem but now here he stood on the fall mat while the director called for the props department to come look at his “heart” again.

They had tried setting it off like all the others, with a remote switch one of the director’s assistants was holding. Every time the director had yelled “Action!” and Seokmin got ready to dramatically fling himself backward into love, the assistant would press the button and… nothing. Five times in a row his heart had refused to even trickle his “love confetti” and each time the director got more and more irritated. They were more than halfway through the day and there was still Woozi and a few more takes of the dance scene before they could call it done. Yet here they stood. Wasting daylight and the crew’s time because Seokmin’s heart wouldn’t go.

Seokmin tried to force all his emotions down. As soon as they figured out what was wrong they would have him in front of the camera and he was wearing so much makeup that he felt frown too hard would crack it.

And then they would have to wait for the makeup noonas to come fix that.

Everyone waiting on him.

He was letting his team down.

His group down.

As his eyes started to prickle with tears, a hand threaded through his, the thumb rubbing the side of his and then tugged him to an empty wardrobe room.

“I can’t help but notice you can’t get it up for her.”

“Wha?” He looked up and saw Soonyoung standing in front of him, Seokmin sighed before letting Soonyoung wrap his arms around him, quickly returning the hug and delicately laying his head on the other boy’s shoulder trying to keep the makeup from smudging.

Seokmin let out a defeated sigh and pulled himself from Soonyoung’s body, “Everyone is waiting on me but I can’t figure out what wrong with this stupid thing!”

Soonyoung smiled, tipping his face up and shooting him a wink. Seokmin started feeling nervous. His friend was up to something. He only got this self-assured when he had a trick up his sleeve.

When the dancer started unbuttoning his shirt, Seokmin tried to stop him, gripping the other boy’s hands and looking over his shoulder at the open door. “What are you doing?”

“What? I’m just helping my friend, why are you acting so guilty? It’s almost like you have some sort of romantic feelings that you haven’t told me, your best friend, about.”

Seokmin’s eyes went wide and when a soft throat clearing cough sounded behind him, he jerked around to find Seungkwan standing in the middle of the two doors that separated the wardrobe from the main floor.

Seokmin wished the ground would swallow him up, remembering a night, not too long ago, where lack of sleep and maybe a shot too much of soju had him opening up to Seungkwan in their hotel room.

“You know they say one in every thirteen people is gay.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I hope it’s Soonyoung. He’s really hot.”

Seungkwan had laughed as Seokmin dropped his head off the side of the bed to look at his friend upside down. “What are you laughing at?”

“I think we found the gay one, although I am pretty sure the number is a lot smaller than one in thirteen. Anyways, Have you ever watched Hansol when he gets really into his rapping?” Seungkwan took a moment to sip his drink, “I’d suck his…” He was stopped by a pillow to his face.

“I’m going to throw up if I hear one more word!”

They had never brought up that night or what was said in that hotel room. Seokmin had thought it to have been a drunken dream.

Apparently not. Damn Seungkwan.

Seokmin was brought back to the present as Soonyoung’s hands found the binding keeping the device snug against his chest and tugged it free of the sleeve. “Sometimes it just takes a soft touch.” Soonyoung looked up at him, licking his lips and then glancing down shyly before gathering himself and tucking it back in. The dancer ran his hands around the binding, moving them in such a way to angel the “heart” more towards himself. “And sometimes it needs a bit more pressure.”

And that’s when Soonyoung kissed him. His hands grasping at Seokmin’s face and angling him for an even closer fit between them. Soonyoung’s tongue flit along the seam of his lips and pulled his lower lips between the shorter boy’s teeth.

Boom!

Seokmin broke away from Soonyoung, looking down in horror to see confetti caught between their two bodies.

“Oh my god.”

“It’s okay, the first time can be short. You’ll get your stamina up eventually.”

“Oh my god. I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. You love me. And...” Soonyoung brought him in for another kiss and Seokmin could feel his smile against his own lips and couldn’t help but smile back. “I love you too. Come on, I can get this to work maybe one more time.”

They put the confetti in and Soonyoung set it delicately back in the wrappings before sending him back out.

The director was pleased with the take, but by the time it was Woozi’s turn to shoot, he had decided to just use CGI, annoyed with the devices, and the group of thirteen boys who couldn’t stop screaming and jumping up and down over something they refused to share with the crew.

“Just… just get them out of here.”

 

And that’s the story of why Woozi’s exploding heart is CGI


End file.
